Frill Kenataak
Overview Trapper Frill Kenataak is best known as Frill within Dalaran. Frill was helping the Kirin Tor expedition in the Storm Peaks as well as helping the Kirin Tor understand more about tuskarr society and he was loved by the citizens of Dalaran for his charisma and stories of the past until he met his death because of his age. Beginning As a tuskarr he was taught to swim from an early age, and was expected to become a great trapper and whaler like his father before him. The age of 20 heralded the end of Frill's hunting career. He had learned to hunt in packs, to swim in hard weather and to fight. He was trained with harsh intensity, which left many sentimental marks on his body, though it was all a part of becoming a full grown tuskarr. After years of battle preparation, he was ready to be taught by the elders, as this was required to become a trapper. Frill needed to understand the ways of the gods and the spirits of the sea and ice. He learned the way of many gods, but one of the gods had a great effect on him; the sea and prosperity goddess Oacha'noa. No other deity has ever had a similar impact. With the teaching of the elders, the farming of turtles was clear to him. Frill now understood why the whales, when they were harpooned and eaten, were given a ceremony in their honor. They followed the "Ways of the Sea" which meant that everything that was born at sea, must end at sea. He honored all of the rituals and chants that were essential to tuskarr belief. At the age of 50 Frill reached maturity, which was the time for him to mate and give his ancestral spirits another generation. The Way to Senility Frill was infatuated with the tuskarr named Gish. She was a lovely and spiritual tuskarr; Frill fell for her when he witnessed her passion for the sea and the hunt of whales. Yet there was another suitor in love with Gish, and his name was Molok, a big and strong trapper who was slighty older then Frill. The rule of tuskarr courtship constitutes a fight between suitors for the honor of swimming with the concerned female, and thereby bonding with the waves. As a good Tuskarr, Frill challenged Molok. They were both of the same weight and power. The fight was intense; both growled, scratched and punched until Frill hit Molok on the head and broke one of his tusks. This was the winning move; the breaking of the tusk takes the ancestral spirit from the tuskarr, and said tuskarr would have to endure several years of spiritual recovery. Frill was overjoyed with victory. He rushed to Gish and went directly to the sea with his new mate. They were both danced upon the waves and enjoyed every moment. After it was over, they went to the elders' hut to be married, as tradition dictates. They painted each other with bone dust, and left the markings on whilst they slept through their wedding night; this made an everlasting bond between the two tuskarrs. Years passed and they were both happy: Gish farmed turtles for the village and Frill hunted whales. Gish would also provide Frill a son, named Kulak. This gave him an emotionally vivid picture of how his father felt when he saw his first and only son. He taught his son the same way his father did, until he had to let him go. With 100 years of his life gone, Frill was filled with joy and happiness; his son was going to be taught by the elders without his father. As the years passed his son grew and matured, and he also had his family. A storm came to the village one day, and Gish wanted to go with Frill to hunt whales. Frill accepted, and they left the village with a hunting party. The waves turned deadly when they went out to sea, and they had to return back to the harbor. Something was strange, however; Gish was not near Frill. He desperately swam around looking for her, but found nothing. After a substantial amount of time, his other hunting partners brought him to the harbor. He was nervous; he didn't know if the love of his life, the tuskarr he almost died for, was alive. The next day, some blood-stained were found on the beach. They resembled the clothes his wife wore that day. He was devastated; he did not care if life was taken from him because, by now, he had no one: no wife and no son (who had gone to another village in search of a new life with his family). Dalaran Many years passed, and Frill lost his passion for whale hunting. The tuskarr had had an epiphany: "I have trained all my life to become a great tuskarr, and I am wasting myself by becoming this... no, I have to do something better for myself." Frill packed his belongings; he filled it with pearls and other miscellaneous tuskarr trinkets, as well as food and other essentials. When leaving the village, he heard from a muscled green skin about a magical flying city. He thought that this was the place he would set out for. He asked the creature for a map, and the green skin obliged. Frill departed for the enchanted capital. Frill faced many monsters on his way, from big mammoths to great dragons. Using what he learned, he escaped many of the dangers, though in some instances he had to beg them to be released. When he entered the magical city he heard the name of the city well: Dalaran. Frill was pleased by the mighty city, and what respect the citizens showed him. He explored the city until he was tired; at which point he visited a tavern known as A Hero's Welcome. There he sold the trinkets from his village, and was loved by many magi and citizens. Days passed, and he met a wolf-like human in shadowy cloth. He introduced himself to the wolf-human, learning that it was a worgen. Interested, Frill kept asking more and more questions and the two began to share their many stories. One day, the worgen met Frill and said he was assigned to become the overseer of an expedition. The curiosity of the old tuskarr never faltered, and he asked the worgen if he could join. The worgen accepted. Funeral Frill died of a heart attack in Dalaran, he himself knew he was going to die because he was really sick,with fever, vomit and exhaustion, so he wrote a letter to all of the people he knew, so in a way, they could attend his funeral. The day of his funeral, only four people attended his funeral, his childhood friend Ko'nani, his bestfriend Imnek and his adoptive son Umir, and a traveler who gave him honor in his death. No one one else attended Frill's funeral, none of his expedition friends, noone of the people he saved or wrote to, only those four people. This is not the end of Frill, his story will be told by the shamans as a story of an old man who even with adversity, he loved and cared for everyone, and it the end, those he loved, never appreciated him. Frill now is with Oshana'noa, he now eternally swims with the ancestors and protects still those that he loves and cares for. His spirit is now called an "Anirqit Spirit" or someone who guides his bloodline and family from the Eternal Sea. Appearence Frill is a normal-sized tuskarr. He has a solid build with a thick torso and robust shoulders. Frill has two long tusks pointing straight down from his upper lip and shadow over skin which oily and soft. To complete the look of a wise tuskarr, has a bushy, white beard, complete with a mustache and bald head. His clothing is made of penguin leather, and he carries a bag made of bones and leather in which he holds supplies to sell and eat. Frill's spear has been passed down generations, and holds great ancestral value; he would have to given the spear to his son too. Quotes I always tell people, "Whale Oil will cure it", but they never accept it. You are their leader? I remember my leader, he is a great one, yes, yes. I am not fat, I am perfectly great, just because I weigh 530 pounds doesn't mean I am fat! Category:Tuskarr Category:Back story Category:Dalaran Category:Deceased Category:Northrend Category:Kirin Tor